callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brecourt Manor
"Brecourt Manor" is the sixth mission in Call of Duty. The objectives are to eliminate the FlaK 88s at Brecourt Manor to lighten the artillery fire on the beaches. Characters *Martin (playable) *Moody *Elder *Foley *Tucker *Medic (K.I.A.) *Wounded Soldier Plot The level begins with Sgt. Moody giving instructions to the squad, including Pvt. Martin and Pvt. Elder by a hedgerow in the Norman countryside. Advancing to a large tree, they stop again and Moody directs an assault on an entrenched German position. The paratroopers eliminate the Germans, and Moody plants explosives on the FlaK 88 cannon in the trench. The squad moves down the trench line until they encounter a second artillery piece which Moody again destroys. After this, they break into a German bunker and clear it, and Martin obtains enemy documents. After exiting the bunker and reentering the trenches, the paratroopers find a medic who is pinned down by fire from the Germans and a wounded soldier who is lying behind a tree a ways out of the trench. Moody berates the medic for not doing his job and tells him to retrieve the wounded man, but the medic protests because the Germans are shooting at him despite being a medic. In the middle of his sentence, he is shot in the head and killed. Moody then goes to rescue the man and instructs Martin and Elder to cover him. If Martin gives sufficient cover fire, Moody will reenter the trench with the wounded soldier and give Martin his TNT charges and tell him to press on and destroy the remainder of the guns while he helps the injured man. If the covering fire is not sufficient, Moody will be wounded as well and Martin will have to obtain the charges from him in the field. Martin and the rest of the squad advance down the trench line and destroy one more Flak cannon before assaulting over an open field to another trench. Martin destroys another artillery piece here with his charges, and the Americans press on down the trench. Martin destroys a third gun and the squad exits the trench and advances over a field to a large barn. They clear the barn of Germans and enter the nearby manor house, where they eliminate the Germans on the first and second floors. On the second floor, an officer instructs Martin to pick up more enemy documents, after which Martin uses an MG42 against German forces outside the house. They exit and push into the courtyard where a final Flak gun is found. The paratroopers kill the Germans around it and Martin blows up the gun. Weapon Loadout Transcript Trivia * If the player looks around at the start of the mission, they will usually find that Sergeant Moody is in command of one or two lieutenants. * Sgt. Moody instructs third squad to provide covering fire with the Browning M1919, but no one is carrying a Browning M1919. There are .30 cal game files and models, so that dialogue was recorded before the decision of not including the .30 cal. * It's possible not to give Sgt. Moody enough covering fire while he is carrying the wounded soldier causing him to be shot and injured, but Moody will stay behind regardless of how much covering fire is actually given. * Very rarely, the medic who is shot and killed in the middle of his sentence will continue to speak after his death. His full line is, "They're shooting medics too, they're not playing by the rules." Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels